dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce Wayne (The Brave and the Bold)
He grew up in a protected environment, and was a fan of swashbuckler movies and toys. One night close after, Christmas,Batman: The Brave and the Bold: Invasion of the Secret Santas! on their way home from the movies, Joe Chill confronted the family in a dark alley. He killed Thomas and Martha in cold blood, but left Bruce alive. Chill had been acting on the orders of Lew Moxon, because Thomas Wayne had stopped a robbery at a charity gala some time before.Batman: The Brave and the Bold: Chill of the Night! Training Bruce dedicated the rest of his life to avenging his parents' deaths, hounding criminal scum everywhere. As part of his training, he joined the Wudang Temple, where he trained under Wong Fei. He was not well liked by his other students, Fox, Shark and Vulture, and only got along with Bronze Tiger. Inspired by heroes before him, he set about protecting Gotham City's dark alleys from hoodlums, thugs and leg-breakers. At first, Gotham's other super-hero, Green Lantern, disagreed with his methods. But after they freed a little girl from kidnappers, Green Lantern came to understand the need of a hero who battled criminals rather than save the world like he had always done. He introduced Batman to the Justice Society, where he would be further trained. With the Society's protege Black Canary, Batman was taught all kinds of fighting styles by warriors like Hawkman and fighters like Wildcat.Batman: The Brave and the Bold: The Golden Age of Justice! Early Career He originally struck out on his own, but later took in Dick Grayson to become his sidekick, Robin.Batman: The Brave and the Bold: The Color of Revenge! They joined up with other heroes to form the Justice League. This first incarnation consisted of Aquaman, Black Canary, Fire, Flash (Barry Allen), Green Arrow, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado, Superman and Wonder Woman,Batman: The Brave and the Bold: Sidekicks Assemble! but it was disbanded under unfortunate circumstances.Batman: The Brave and the Bold: Darkseid Descending! He became a close friend and ally of Blue Beetle (Ted Kord), and saw him die in a mission to stop his uncle Jarvis.Batman: The Brave and the Bold (TV Series) Episode: Fall of the Blue Beetle! In memory of his friend, Batman would spend more time in training the boy who received the scarab, Jaime Reyes.Batman: The Brave and the Bold: Rise of the Blue Beetle! Later Career Batman would continue to team up with other heroes, taking down world threats and megalomaniac criminals rather than the hoodlums he had set out to fight. He reforged the League as the Justice League International, consisting of veterans Aquaman, Fire and Martian Manhunter, as well as seasoned allies (who needed guidance) Guy Gardner and Booster Gold, and the younger heroes Ice and Blue Beetle. | Powers = | Abilities = * : Batman has expertly flown both the Batplane and the Whirlybat. :* : Batman was able to outmaneuver Enemy Ace once.Batman: The Brave and the Bold: Aquaman's Outrageous Adventure! * : His escapology skills are on par with Mister MiracleBatman: The Brave and the Bold: The Last Bat On Earth! * : Batman has expertly driving the Batmobile and the Batcycle. * : Batman was a very aggressive interrogator. * : Batman was trained by Wong Fei in Wudang Temple.Batman: The Brave and the Bold: Return of the Fearsome Fangs! * : One of his most used disguises was Matches Malone,Batman: The Brave and the Bold: The Mask of Matches Malone! but he has also impersonated Superman. * : He is widely considered as the World's Greatest Detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning.Batman: The Brave and the Bold: Trials of the Demon! * * : Batman was a master at throwing Batarangs; even other heroes noted for their marksmanship such as Green Arrow had trouble with aiming.Batman: The Brave and the Bold: Night of the Batmen! | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Batsuit: Batman wore a high-tech Batsuit with integrated jet pack, and a breathing apparatus that allowed him to survive in the deep oceanBatman: The Brave and the Bold: Evil Under the Sea! and space. * Utility Belt | Transportation = * Batmobile: Batman's Batmobile was a two-seater that could transform into a jet, boat, spaceship and mecha. | Weapons = * Batarangs | Notes = | Trivia = Batman is voiced by Diedrich Bader | DC = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:2008 Character Debuts Category:Justice League International members